Weakness
by Insaine
Summary: Kimmy and Kyd are getting married, Billy has Violet, Gizmo has a new best friend, Seemore is stil chasing Jinx, and Mammoth is alone, but what happens when he saves a girl from being killed? Rated T for safety Sequal to Clueless
1. Chapter 1

Mammoth's POV

I followed the scream down the ally and knelt behind a trash bin to avoid being seen. "Help!" A shriek erupted from a small figure hidden behind to men. "Shut up and stop squirming will ya? You're gonna cause a scene! You don't want an audience do you?" The taller man asked pinning her against the wall. I took a deep breath and said, "You have five seconds to walk away." The two men turned to me and smiled. The shorter one gave a quick laugh, "Get out of here, kid. Don't you know play times over" They both snickered and the girl let out another scream. "I said, shut up!" He pulled her toward him before knocking her back into the wall. I watched as she slipped to the ground and fell unconscious. I felt anger boil up inside of me as I pulled myself to my full height. "The name's Mammoth." I back handed the taller one, who seemed to be the leader and sent him flying backwards. "And I'm not a kid." The shorter one's face filled with fear as he took a step back and pulled out a gun. "Aww how cute. You think that will work." I kicked him backwards, just hard enough for him to drop the gun and tap the back wall. I picked up the gun and bent the barrel down as he watched in horror; He pulled his half-conscious companion to his feet and ran away. I smiled to myself and turned to leave. A groaning stopped me. I couldn't just leave her here, could I? What if those creeps came back? I sighed to myself. I guess I had to take her back to the HIVE FIVE. I walked over and picked her up and carried the small girl back to the tower,

I set the girl down on the bed Billy wasn't occupying and silently thanked God that Violet wasn't there for once. I didn't want to explain why- "What are you doing?" I turned to see Violet standing in the doorway. "I was just-" "Who's that?" I looked down to the girl in the bed and shrugged. "Well what's she doing here?" She asked again. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked looking down at the small girl. "Ya…" Violet said taking a step into the room. "I saved her."

Violet's POV

"You saved her? Why do I need to keep that a secret?" I asked confused. "I'm a bad guy. I'll get kicked out of the HIVE FIVE for this." The girl on the bed shifted slightly and Mammoth knelt by her side. I felt a small smile form on my face. "Do you like her, Mammoth?" I questioned with a hint of knowing in my voice. He looked up, but he didn't get a chance to answer because the girl moved again. "Hey, you ok?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. "Where am I?" he asked sitting up and touched her head then looked to Mammoth and her eyes widened, "You saved me. You're a superhero aren't you?" The girl didn't try to hide the excitement in her voice as she talked to Mammoth excitedly. The girl was small, about my size maybe a little smaller; her hair was black and damp. She fixed her glasses and continuing to chatter on to Mammoth excitedly about everything and anything she could. He sat and watched her unsure what to do. Finally I cleared my throat, causing them to look up. "I'm glad you're ok, but Mammoth, maybe we should get her out of here?" I asked. The girl watched me through her glasses and frowned. "I just got here why do I have to leave?" She inquired. I looked at Mammoth for a explanation, "We need to get you home, before your parent's worry. " I said when Mammoth had only shrugged. The girl looked down sad, "It's just me and Daddy. Maybe I should be getting home." She pushed herself our of the bed and started to get up, only to fall. Mammoth caught her with ease and she smiled up at him. I shifted with unease as I watched a silent bond form between them. "I'll take you home." Mammoth said helping her out the door.

Mammoth's POV

I helped the small, strange girl to Billy's car and got into the driver's side. "Where do you live?" She punched the address into the GPS Billy had acquired earlier that week and we drove in silence, except for the soft voice of the GPS telling me to turn here and there. The entire ride I could feel her eyes on me. When I finally pulled up to her house I got out and helped her to the door. "Thank you." She said quietly when we got to the front door. "No problem… bye" I said turning hastily and walking away. "Will I see you again?" I heard her call out. I stopped and half turned to her. "I don't know." I said honestly and started to walk back to the car. "My name's Rebecca, by the way." She called again, and again I stopped. "Baran Flinders" I answered after a moment of hesitation. "Well… I hope I see you again thank you for saving me." I flinched, "Don't mention it." I answered and walked down the driveway and got into the car. I watched as she opened the door to the house and smiled as she waved goodbye and whispered, "I hope I see you again too."

* * *

**There it is folks the (somewhat) long awaited sequal of Clueless. I hope you enjoy ch.1 let me know what you think and ch.2 will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mammoth's POV

I got back to the HIVE and shut the door behind me quietly. I turned silently to the living room hoping no one was in there. "So, who was she?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Jinx's voice come from behind me. I turned to see the whole team behind me watching me carefully. "What are you talking about?" I asked innocently looking to Violet, who shook her heard silently, indicating she hadn't said anything. I searched the faces of each of my teammates and found Gizmo hiding behind Jinx. 'So he's the little snitch.' I thought as I walked toward my team. I got to Jinx and stood over her looking down past her to Gizmo. "The girl you had here earlier. Who. Was. She?" Jinx asked again spitting each word. "It's none of your business." I justified, not taking my eyes off of the little snitch. He looked up at me, almost frightened and I broke eye contact with him and pushed past Jinx and the rest of my team. I had almost reached the hall door when Jinx spoke, stopping me in my tracks. "As the leader of this team, it is." I sighed audibly and turned so I could see her out of my peripheral vision. "Her name's Rebecca." I paused unsure of what I could say about her. I closed my eyes tightly and said the only thing that came to my mind, "And I saved her." I saw the shocked look on the faces of my teammates before I disappeared into the hallway.

Gizmo's POV

We all watched Mammoth walk through the hall doors and disappear. An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over me. "What does he mean he saved her?" I heard Billy ask as murmurs rose up from the team behind me. "Let me through! I'll go talk to him." Jinx's voice rose up from the team and they all went silent. "No! Let me do it." I heard myself say before I could comprehend what was happening. I turned away from the stunned team and walked through the door and down to Mammoth's room.

I pushed open the door quietly I was about to call his name when Mammoth's voice broke the silence. "So you sold me out." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway, "Ya." The room was dark with one lamp in the corner, that only gave the room a slight glow. "How'd you find out?" I still couldn't see Mammoth very well so I took a step closer. "I overheard you talking to Violet." I confessed. Mammoth stepped into view and stood over me. "Well now I'm going to get kicked out of the HIVE so I hope you're happy, Gizmo." He didn't raise his voice, he didn't even sound mad or sad. It was as if he didn't care. "No you're not. All we have to do is show the team how bad you really are." I could hear the excitement in my voice and calmed myself, "It's simple, Snot-for-brains." Mammoth shook his head, "That won't work, Kid. Go play with Peter or something, get out of here." I felt tears well up in my eyes and turned away quickly. "It will work. I'll show you."

Jinx's POV

"So what are we going to do? Mammoth can't be going good." Billy said. I rolled my eyes, "He's not going good. Have you ever seen him? He doesn't have what it takes to be a hero." I reasoned. I heard the door open behind me and turned to see Gizmo running out. "We need to go on a mission." He said quickly. I smirked, "I think you're right. Let's let Mammoth prove himself. Go get him. We're going to rob the jewelry store on 42nd street." Gizmo ran off and returned moments later with Mammoth behind him. "Ok, HIVE FIVE let's go!"

We got to the store and ran in. I shot out my auras of bad luck and knocked out the two cashiers. I smirked as they fell to the floor. "HIVE FIVE, rob 'em blind!" I yelled as my team spread out and took all of the jewelry out of the display cases. I smiled as the store was emptied and we all ran out.

Mammoth's POV

I ran out after my team and ran straight into a person. The small person hit the floor and let out a small yelp. I looked down at the sound of the female yelp to find Rebecca. I looked up to see my team stopped about a hundred feet away watching me. Rebecca looked up at me and smiled. "Baran!" She jumped up and blushed heavily. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "uhh.. Just here with some friends." I said not wanting to lie. "Oh." She looked disappointed. "Well, I was wondering if you.. umm.. if you maybe wanted to… umm… if you.." I rolled my eyes slightly, "Spit it out." "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtoha ngoutwithme…" she said extremely fast I blinked once, "What?" She took a deep breath and turned bright red. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me…" I looked over at my team. Billy gave me a thumbs up, as did See-more and Kyd. I was about to answer when she turned quickly. "I knew it, I'm sorry I'm wasting your time. Have a nice day." She started to walk away and I grabbed her by the back of the collar, she gasped as I pulled her to a stop. "Can you give me a chance to answer, Kid? I was going to say yes." She turned around as I released her. "You were?" I nodded. Her face lit up, "Well, what are you waiting for let's go!" She grabbed my wrist and I turned around just in time to see all the guys smiling and giving me a thumbs up.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca's POV

I dragged Baran along after me excitedly chatting to him. I felt a little silly since most of what I was saying probably made no sense to him, but he was my hero, I couldn't help it if I was a little over excited. "Hey, so where are we going?" Baran's voice broke through my jabbering. I stopped quickly, causing Baran to run into me. I stumbled forward and released his hand. Where were we going? I stood quietly for a moment and thought for a moment. I snapped my fingers in resolution, "I know. Follow me," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him after me.

Mammoth's POV

I was dragged up to a small shop called Sugar Attack. I looked down at the small girl at my side about to protest, but was stopped by the excited smile on her face. "What is this place?" I asked almost indifferently. The smile on her face brightened, "It's Sugar Attack, it's a candy bar." I smiled a candy bar? We walked into the shop and I was instantly frozen to my spot. Everywhere I turned was pink, glitter, rainbows, and clouds. What on earth would make this girl think that this would be a place to take me? She turned to me suddenly and smiled up at me, "So do you like it?" I nodded and forced a smile. "Well let's order." She walked up to the counter and ordered a chocolate sundae. I looked up at the menu to find out it covered the whole back wall. I felt my jaw hit the floor. "I'll take three quadruple scoop caramel sundaes with extra whipped cream." I ordered. Both the cashier and Rebecca gave me disbelieving looks. "Three?" The boy behind the counter asked looking at me through his coke-bottle glasses. "You're right. Make it four." The boy's jaw hit the floor, after pulling himself together he punched in the order and Rebecca lead me to a table. She sat across from me talking and laughing. I couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable in her oversized sweatshirt. "Here's your order" The boy from the counter said placing the tray on the table before walking away. I started shoveling hand-fulls of ice cream into my mouth. "Baran, you should slow down or you're going to get-" "BRAIN FREEZE" I yelled squeezing my head. I knew the whole ice cream bar was staring at me, but I didn't care. "Here, I know how to fix it." I felt Rebecca take my hand off my head and fold it into a fist with my thumb sticking out. "Open your mouth." She said quietly. I did as I was told and she pushed my thumb against the roof of my mouth and the headache began to subside almost instantly. I looked up from my fetal position and looked into Rebecca's eyes. "Thank you." "Anytime…" Realizing our faces were only inches apart I pulled away and sat up straight. "Well this has been fun." I said, looking at my half eaten ice cream before standing up. "You're leaving?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice and smiled. "I have too." I lied, "but we can meet here again." "Tomorrow?" She asked sounding a little too hopeful. I thought it over for a second before nodding. I watched amused as her face lit up. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She called as I walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca's POV

I pulled out the small tube of strawberry lip gloss and stared at it for a moment. So how exactly do you put this stuff on? I carefully unscrewed the cap and looked at the smooth, unused surface. I squeezed it and pale pink gel came out and overflowed onto my hand. I think that's a little too much… I put down the tube and washed off my hand quickly before picking up the sticky tube once more and rubbed off the gloss with a small hand towel. I looked over the tube making sure it was clean and placed it to my lips and squeezed gently and ran it over my lips once, then twice, then three times. I looked myself over in the mirror. My lips looked… shiny. I smiled at my reflection. I hoped Baran liked the small touch to my look, I thought as I fixed my glasses. I started down the stairs, taking two at a time. I got halfway down and stopped and gently placed my fingers to my lips. Were they supposed to feel all tingly and numb? I shook my head, and continued down the stair and toward the door.

"Rebecca?" I stopped at the door. "Yes, Daddy?" I turned to see my father standing a few feet behind me, his tired eyes on me. His hair was prematurely white due to a hard life of raising a teenage daughter on his own after the death of his young wife. "Where are you off to?" He questioned. "Sugar Attack, I'm meeting a friend." I smiled. He nodded and crossed the room to me and hugged me tightly. Once he released me he smiled down at me. "You remind me so much of your mother. Here, have fun." He handed me ten dollars and I smiled "Thank you." I turned quickly and run down the street toward the candy bar.

Mammoth's POV

"Hey." A very out of breath Rebecca appeared at my side. We'd met at Sugar Attack every day for the past two weeks at the same time and sat at out same table. I had to admit I really liked the small girl. "Hi." We went to our table and sat down across from each other. The waiter who we came to know as Derek came over and leaned across the table "What can I getcha?" He asked pulling out a pen and notepad out of seemingly nowhere. "Just a caramel sundae for me." Rebecca smiled up at him. I felt a ping of something in my chest. It felt like… jealousy? "Two banana splits. Extra whipped cream." I said emotionlessly. Derek smiled and nodded before hurrying off to the kitchen. "So have you told your friends where you've been disappearing to?" She asked seeming to only want to fill the silence as I stared after Derek. "No, well not exactly." I said as Derek came out of the kitchen carrying our order. "What do you mean not exactly?" She asked interested. "I mean I haven't- are you wearing lip gloss?" I asked. Rebecca's face turned slightly red. "Maybe. Answer the question." She said embarrassed as Derek put the order down on the table. "Well I didn't tell them we went to a girly candy bar, but they know we're together." I watched as her face reddened further. "I mean that we're hanging out not that we're…together…" I felt myself redden and threw some ice cream into my mouth.

We ate in an awkward silence for the first time in the weeks we'd known each other. Every few seconds we'd catch each other stealing glances at the other only to look down embarrassed. After we finished we got up. Her place was spotless, while mine had ice cream splattered about my side of the table. "Well, I should go." I said and turned away from her. "Wait, I need to…umm…" I turned back to her and looked down at her. "Yes?" "I was just wondering… ummm… if you… ummm… if you wanted to…" I rolled my eyes slightly. "Spit it out, Rebecca." I snapped. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to my Sadie Hawkins dance with me." She said looking down, shrinking onto herself. I opened my mouth to answer as she turned away and started walking away, "I get it that you don't want to its fine." I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to a halt. "You gotta stop doing that kid. Give me a chance to answer. I'd love to go with you." I said. Her face lit up. "Ok. I'll give you all the information on it tomorrow after school." She threw herself on me in a tight hug before skipping out of Sugar Attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca's POV

"It's ok, Rebecca. You don't need to wear your hair in braids every day. It's ok to leave it down" I convinced myself as I brushed my fingers through my hair. Baran might like it like this. I applied my vanilla lip gloss and skipped outside. "Hi, Baran." I said looking up at him through my glasses. "Your hair is down." He observed. "Ya, I thought I could use a change… do you like it?" I asked. "I love it. You look pretty" My heart started pounding rapidly. My hero thinks I look pretty. I smiled up at him. "So are we ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, "I have something special planned today instead of Sugar Attack." He held up a picnic basket and smiled down at me.

"So when is this dance, Rebecca?" Baran asked. I closed my eyes tightly to remember. "Next Friday" I answered. Baran nodded and pulled out some sodas and sandwiches. I picked up the soda closest to me and opened it only to have it explode all over my hand. "Oops!" I yelled. Baran grabbed a couple napkins and cleaned it up quickly. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said and looked up at me. It was then I realized exactly how close we were. I felt myself blush heavily. Our faces were only about two inches apart. "Uhh.. I'm sorry." He said moving away quickly. I smiled slightly disappointed. "Don't worry about it." We sat and ate awkwardly.

Mammoth's POV

I watched as Rebecca ate her PB&J as I finished my fourth one. Why didn't I kiss her? I had a perfect opportunity to do it and I chickened out. I mentally slapped myself. We sat by the lake in the park for about an hour before Rebecca fell onto her back without saying anything and just stared at the sky. "Rebecca, are you ok?" I asked not sure what to do about the small girl just staring at the sky, not moving. "I'm watching the clouds. Haven't you ever just watched the clouds?" She asked. I shook my head and she patted the ground next to her. I lay down next to her and stared up at the clouds moving slowly. "What now?" I asked confused looking to her. "Just lay here and be quiet." She said, not looking at me. I turned back to the sky and stared up there. Before I knew it she got up and ran her hand through her hair. "Where are you going?" I asked sitting up suddenly. "We've been lying here for almost two hours. We should be getting back." She said. We walked back toward her house with the picnic basket in hand. When we got to her doorstep she stopped and turned toward me. "Tomorrow… if you're not doing anything… do you want to go to the beach? With me?" I could tell she was trying to hold back from her usual assumption that I didn't want to go. "of course." She smiled up at me in relief. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow." She said pulling me down slightly, going on her tippy toes and kissing my cheek, before running inside. I placed my hand on my cheek, where her kiss seemed to linger before walking home speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca's POV

I scanned the full length mirror on my door and studied myself in my swimsuit. I twisted to the left…and then to the right. Both ways the stripped pale pink and white looked awkward on me.

"Maybe I should wear the blue one.." I began.

Would he like the blue more than this? I picked up the fashion magazine on my bed and flipped it to the swimsuit page. All these models have beautiful bodies and gorgeous faces. Unlike me. I turned back to the mirror and looked myself again. Displeased with my flat figure I swiftly grab a large white t-shirt and threw it over myself. I heard a pounding at my front door. I frantically grabbed my beach tote and sandals and rushed out my bedroom door. The doorbell buzzed at a impatient pace as I hurried toward it. I got to the door and took a breath to compose myself before I opened it. Baran towered in the doorway with a fedora and a white tank top that stretched over his chest.

"Hey small fry, ready to go?" he quizzed with an awkward smirk.

I felt my face get hot as I nodded.

"Daddy I'm leaving," I shouted back as I closed the door behind me.

"Here you go," Baran said as he handed me a motorbike helmet.

I stared back at him in confusion and fear what of this meant. The large shiny black bike parked on the street was my answer as he walked toward it. He straddled the bike and replaced his fedora with a black helmet. I simply stared dazzled. Did he even have motorcycle license? Was this safe?  
"You need to put the helmet on first," He instructed as he buckled his helmet. He noticed my hesitation. I rapidly pushed the helmet on my head pushed my glasses back to the bridge on my nose. He chuckled lightly as he glanced at me. Oh no. I look so stupid don't I? I shifted my feet self-consciously as he stalked toward me. I face got hot as he brought his face to my eye level and whispered "You're wearing it backwards,"  
My face grew in embarrassment at the information. Baran took the helmet off and adjusted it correctly. He strapped it and led me onto the motorcycle. I sat directly beside him. He was so close to me and so big! I couldn't see past him.  
"Hold on tight okay?" Baran warned," I don't want you to go flying off,"

My hands flew around him and clutched him tightly. He chuckled at my quick reaction.  
"You might want to close your eyes," Baran threw back as he revved up the engine.

I shut my eyes and felt myself flying. The wind brushed against my face and played with my hair. I didn't dare to open my eyes in fear that I would jinx myself, but if I didn't know anyway better I could've sworn that I was in the clouds. Free. At peace. I hardly noticed that we stopped.  
"You can let go now," Baran smirked.

I silently uncoiled from his large waist with my eyes still closed. I felt Baran remove himself from the bike. I silently cursed that his body was no longer close to me, but I was soon rewarded with soft breath hitting my face.

"Open your eyes," his voice washed over my skin.

I slowly revealed my eyes, and saw his face so close to mine. Just an inch or two away from mine. One corner of his lips turned up as his large hands undid the straps of my helmet and pulled it off. _Clank. _We both look down and see my glasses on the floor.

Mammoth POV

We stared down on the concrete where Rebecca's wire glasses sat. I reached down and stared up and the blushing girl. My eyes were met with big brown ones. They the most beautiful orbs I have ever seen. Creamy and sweet like hot fudge on vanilla ice cream.

"I never noticed before. You have such pretty eyes," I complimented.

Her small face turned pink that went beautifully with her pale skin and her small pink lips that formed a slight smile.

"It's a shame you hide them behind these glasses," I continued.

I sat our helmets down the bike seats and pulled her off the seat. She pulled her bag close the her chest as I kneel down and help her slip her sandals on her feet.  
" I feel like a princess," she whispered shyly.

I didn't reply. I wasn't sure what she meant by that. To me she was more like those porcelain dolls Jinx guards in her room. So delicate, tiny, and so dainty. We walked to the sand and found a nice spot away from the crowds. She set up a blanket and I immediately plopped down. I saw her awkwardly tugged at her shirt and stared off to the horizon.

"What's the matter?" I was so confused. I never can get a decent read on her. Why would she be so awkward? I lifted an eyebrow and smirked up at her, "Are you planning on just standing there all day, or are you going to sit down?" Rebecca blushed heavily and plopped down next to me. I looked around at all the people running around in the water, children playing in the sand and others sun bathing. What did she expect us to do? "Rebecca, what exactly do you do at the beach?" She smiled widely and took my hand, "Here, I'll show you!"

Rebecca's POV

In a moment of courage, I grabbed Baran's hand and pulled him to his feet. I picked up his hat and placed it on my head smiling up at him. "Let's go on a walk." I led him down to the shoreline abandoning our blanket and entwining my fingers with his. We walked silently for a moment before Baran spoke up, "Where are we going?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his, "Nowhere we're just walking, silly." He looked down at me and I fought back from blushing. "You look adorable in my hat."

Mammoth's POV

"You look adorable in my hat." Rebecca's face turned bright red and I felt my own get hot. What did I just say? Why would I say that? She looked down at the ground and continued walking awkwardly. Great I ruined the moment. Her hand slipped back into mine and she started running. "Hurry, Baran, there's something I want to show you!" I sped up, surprised by her sudden urgency as she dragged me up an incredibly high hill and walked me to the edge. "What are we-" "Shh. Just watch." I gave her a curious look but she didn't return my gaze as she looked out over the water. I followed her gaze to see the sun starting to set over the horizon. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked in a hushed tone. I felt myself blush as watched her glow in the soft light of the sunset. "Yes, it is." She looked to me with a slight blush on her face. I didn't realize we'd gotten closer until the space between us was closed. As we pulled away her brown eyes met mine and she smiled, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Mammoth's POV

"She told you she loved you?" See-more asked astonished. "Well don't sound so surprised. I'm lovable." I snapped pacing back and forth. "What did you say to her?" Billy asked. I felt my face get hot and I lowered my gaze. "I said that's nice and ran away." Billy, Kyd, and See-more all started cracking up at my embarrassment. "It's not funny, what should I do?" I begged them. "Go tell her how you feel." Billy advised, Kyd nodding in agreement. "No, no. make her wait a day. You guys are getting too soft.

Seriously, Mammoth, when's the last time you robbed a bank or something?" See-more asked. "Umm… a while" I confessed not knowing the actual time-frame that I'd been away from my life of crime. "Well were going to rob a bank. Right now! I'll go get the girls and Gizmo." See-more announced before running off.

The First National Bank of Jump City stood towering over my team as we prepared our plan. "Mammoth take out the cameras when we get in there, Kimmy freeze the safes so Billy can smash them, the rest of you just grab as much as possible. Got it?" Jinx asked, her question was greeted with yeses and nodding. "Ok, HIVE FIVE, rob 'em blind!" Jinx's usual cry sent us all into action. I ran up to the camera's and punched each one directly in the lens sending it into a static state. I looked into the last camera and smirked before punching it out.

Rebecca's POV

I watched in horror as Baran's face appeared and disappeared in the security camera as the image turned to static. How could he? "Dear, isn't that your boyfriend?" My father whispered to me in a hushed tone as the police continued the investigation outside. I shook my head, "no, no it's not." I looked to the floor and walked out of the screen room and into the main floor of my father's bank. I stepped around the broken glass and metal and wood. How could the Baran I loved do this to me? To anyone? I walked in silence to Sugar Attack only to find him waiting for me. "Rebecca! I'm sorry I ran off like that. I was just in shock and now I need to tell you that-" "Don't talk to me" I said cutting him off. "What? Rebecca, I said I was sorry. You shocked me. I've never been loved before." If looks could kill, Baran would have been murdered where he stood, "That's what you think this is about? That you don't love me?" Baran was taken back for a moment, "I didn't say that, but what else would this be about other than that I ran off and didn't-" "That bank you and your friends destroyed was my father's." Baran's face was shocked. "Rebecca, I had no idea, I-" "You lied to me! You were never a hero! You're a villain! Just stay the hell away from me." I spat.

Mammoth's POV

"But, Rebecca!" "Good-bye Baran, if that's even your real name." She said. "But I love you!" I called after her, but she was gone. I ran out of the candy bar after her, but she was gone. I walked back into the candy bar and called the HIVE and asked Jinx to meet me there. After what seemed like eternity of being alone Jinx showed up with a very excited Gizmo. As Gizmo's eyes fell on the menu his face dropped, "THIS IS A CANDY BAR!" He fumed. "I told you we were going to a bar." Jinx smirked. I ordered fifty sundaes and one double scoop for Gizmo. As soon as our order was brought to the table I began to eat away my sorrows in ice cream.

Jinx's POV

After watching Mammoth inhale his twenty-third sundae I had had enough. Gizmo sat between us constantly throwing me dirty looks as he picked at his ice cream quietly complaining that he didn't like strawberry. I finally jumped up slamming my hands on the table startling the boys. "Get over it, Mammoth! Are you really just going to sit here and mope? You're a villain! Go get the girl if you want her!" Mammoth's face was covered in ice cream as he pouted. "She doesn't want to see me anymore." He said sadly. "Well go win her over somehow! Isn't her stupid dance tonight?" Mammoth nodded slowly. "Well, let's go get you cleaned up and get you there! You're a mess." I said rolling my eyes and dragging him out to the car I'd stolen from Billy to get to the candy bar. Gizmo hopped into the back seat and crossed his arms, "Next time I go to a bar, I'm going with Kyd and See-more."


	8. Chapter 8

Mammoth's POV

"Are you sure about this, Jinx?" I asked as she pulled my bowtie. "I'm positive. Now you're going to go meet her at the dance and you're going to sweep her off her feet. "I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "I hope this works." Jinx rolled her eyes "It will. Now you're going to take Bill's car to meet her. Don't crash it." I nodded to myself in the mirror and walked down to the car and started it up.

I drove into the school parking lot and took a deep breath before walking up to the door of the gym. I looked around the gym for Rebecca until my eyes fell upon her standing in the corner clasping a cup of what looked to be fruit punch. She had her hair up in tight curls and a light powder blue dress with a white bow around her waist. I practically felt my heart stop as her eyes met mine. For a moment she looked surprised, but her expression quickly turned to anger. She made her way across the dance floor to me and snarled at me, "What are you doing here? Go home, Baran!" "No, Rebecca. I came here to be with you. I love you." She took a step back and studied me. "Well, if you won't leave, I will." She said brushing past me and leaving the dance with me at her heels. "Rebecca!" She kept walking without looking back. So I did what any desperately concerned boyfriend would do; I followed her in my car.

Rebecca's POV

Stupid Baran, he just had to go ruining my night, not that I was having a good time but still. I walked down the street grumbling to myself about my terrible night. He just had to keep showing up in my life didn't he? I finally reached my daddy's bank, where he'd been spending all his time doing a few self-repairs. I used my key to unlock the door and then locked it behind me. "Daddy? Daddy, I'm back early." I walked down the hall to his office. I sniffed the air. Is that smoke? I pressed the back of my hand to the door. It was warm, "Daddy?" I asked as in opened the door.

Mammoth's POV

I watched as Rebecca went into the bank and got out of the car. I'll just wait for her here until she gets back then I'll explain to her what happened. I sniffed the air and squinted into the sky toward the bank. Is that smoke? I took a step closer and noticed a glowing on the inside of the bank. It was on fire! "Oh no, Rebecca!"


	9. Chapter 9

Mammoth's POV

I rushed to the doors and tried to pry them open to no avail. I looked in through the glass and saw the flames. I took a few steps back unsure if this could work and ran shoulder first at the glass door, shattering it. I summersaulted from the impact and hopped up. I could feel myself already beginning to sweat as I moved into the fire. "Rebecca! Rebecca!" I called I heard a choked coughing and ran toward the sound. I ran into a sort of office that was dark with thick, black, smoke. "Rebecca?" I asked the small figure on the floor. I picked up the small figure bridal style and knew at once it was my Rebecca. I started to leave when I heard another coughing. I followed it to the chair and found the man I recognized as Rebecca's father. I threw him over my shoulder and blindly found my way out of the bank.

As soon as the cool night air hit my face I knew I was outside. I walked about five more feet before I placed Rebecca and her father on the cold asphalt road as the bank's roof collapsed in behind me. "You're the boy who robbed my bank." Her father choked out. I nodded, "Sir, I'm so sorry. I can never make it up to you, but I love your daughter." I said not knowing if Rebecca was even alive. I heard the sirens as her father placed his hand on my arm, "I know I won't be around much longer, I can feel myself letting go. Please take care of her." I nodded, "I will. I promise." I felt myself begin to cry over this man I never knew as he nodded and took his last breath. I heard the sirens getting closer and picked up Rebecca and put her limp body in the back seat of Billy's car on my jacket. "Please live, Rebecca, please."

Kyd's POV

"I told you he was getting soft." See-more said as we stood watching the scene between Mammoth and the old man play out. I clutched Kimmy tighter to me and saw Billy do the same to Violet. "What should we do?" Gizmo asked from where he and Peter sat at the edge of the building. "I'll handle it. Back to the HIVE, all of you." Jinx said and we all sprang into action.

I walked into the hospital wing to see Mammoth sitting at Rebecca's bedside. "Kyd, I need you to heal her. Her hearts still beating, please help her." He asked. I was startled he'd known I was there, but felt moved with sympathy. I knew what it was like to have the girl you loved almost die because of you. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her, slowly letting my dark magic heal her.

Mammoth's POV

I silently thanked Kyd and watched Rebecca fill with her former life. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. "Baran? What happened? Where's my daddy?" I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Jinx, "Mammoth, we need to talk. Go to the living room. Now." I turned to Jinx and nodded before bringing my attention back to Rebecca. "Go to the roof I'll meet you there. Kyd, will you…?" Kyd nodded and took Rebecca out of the room and I got up to follow Jinx. The walk to the living room felt strangely like a death march.


	10. Chapter 10

Rebecca's POV

I looked off the edge of the tower Baran had taken me to and saw my father's bank burning. It was broken, everything was gone.

Mammoth's POV

"You can't be a hero and a villain. You need to either dump her or leave." Jinx said giving me an ultimatum. "I'm not a hero. I just helped the girl I love." I defended myself and Rebecca. "Helping isn't what we do. Now pick one it's her or us." I shook my head at the team before me and turned away, "I pick her. I'll go get my things." I said making my way down the hall.

Billy's POV

I looked around at my shocked team as they dispersed into their rooms and pushed past them and ran after Mammoth. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He halted and turned around. "You're really leaving?" I asked. He nodded, "I'm really leaving." "Why? This is your home, we need you." Mammoth chuckled and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "You don't need me. Besides I have to go. She's kind of my weakness. Haven't you ever had a weakness that made you do crazy things?" Kimmy… "I did, but I lost it." Mammoth gave me a sad smile, "Then you should go get it back." With that he left and I ran down the hall to Kimmy's room. I threw open the door to find her sitting on her bed reading, "Billy?" She got up and I met her half way throwing my arms around her in passionate kiss. She kissed back for a second then pushed me away, "Billy! How could you! How could we?" She ran out of the room and down the hall. "Wow…"

Mammoth's POV

I walked up behind Rebecca and she turned to face me. "We're leaving tonight. There's nothing to keep us here anymore, your dad's gone, let's change our names and start over." I said smiling down at her. She got an excited glint in her eye, "Can we be Bonnie and Clyde?" I shook my head, "no that's been done before." Rebecca looked down and studied her shoes, "Well, I did hear this one story that I liked. We could be Samson and Delilah." She offered. I smiled, "I like it. Let's go." I said taking her hand and leaving the HIVE for good.

Rebecca's POV

I took Baran's hand and looked back to my old life one last time and wiped a tear from my eye as I came to a final realization. Nothing… There's nothing left… my life…my future…all gone. But he won't leave me, he is like me. Alone. Abandoned. Banished. But together we go into freedom and not to banishment.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ^-^ Now look out for the last installment of the 'Protected' series "Shattered". **


End file.
